everclear
by Luci2
Summary: this is everclear songs changed slightly to give a mediator style
1. Chapter 1

This is everclear's "so much for the after glow" and with some minor alterations I feel its goes very well with the mediator
    
    Disclaimer-I do not own everclear's "so much for the after glow" which this is based on so hopefully they will forgive me and let me do it again
    
    This is a song about Susannah
    
    This is a song about the girl next door
    
    This is a song about the everyday occurrences
    
    That makes me feel like letting go
    
    Yes I think we got a problem
    
    So much for the ghostglow
    
    So much for the ghostglow
    
    This is a song about Susannah
    
    This is a song about the way things are
    
    This is a song about the scary things
    
    You see from the corner of your eyes
    
    Don't you wonder why?
    
    We never talk about the future
    
    You never talk about the past anymore
    
    They never ask themselves the questions
    
    To the answers that nobody
    
    Even wants to know
    
    I guess the honeymoon will never happen
    
    So much for the ghostglow
    
    I remember we could talk about anything
    
    I remember when we used to want to hangout
    
    I remember we could talk about anything
    
    I remember when we used to want to hangout
    
    I remember we could talk about anything
    
    I remember when we used to want to hangout
    
    I remember when we used to want to hangout
    
    I remember we could talk about anything
    
    I remember I remember I remember
    
    We never talk about the future
    
    You never talk about the past anymore
    
    They never ask themselves the questions
    
    To the answers that nobody needs to know
    
    Oh well oh well oh well
    
    So much for the ghostglow
    
    Oh well oh well oh well
    
    So much for the afterglow
    
    Oh well oh well oh well oh well
    
    Yes I guess we need the drama
    
    (So much for the ghostglow)

Ok yeah I no it's crap but Thanks for reading and please review.

Louise


	2. chapter 2

This is another everclear song "amphetamine" which I have slightly adjusted 
    
    Disclaimer- I do not own everclear's "amphetamine" nor the characters added they belong to Jenny Carroll or Meg Cabot. 
    
    She came out west
    
    To find the sun
    
    She lost her name
    
    But found a new one
    
    Suze goes to school all day
    
    But in the ghost neighbourhood
    
    They call her the mediator
    
    She is perfect in that fucked up way
    
    That all the magazines
    
    Seem to want to glorify these days
    
    She looks like a teenage anthem
    
    She looks like she used to be happy with
    
    The girl inside
    
    She looks so bored sometimes
    
    She has that super pale skin
    
    And those soft green eyes
    
    She looks like she could have been happy
    
    In a better life
    
    She came out west
    
    Just to break away clean
    
    From her angry ghost mob
    
    And a little girl's dream
    
    All she wants to do every night
    
    Is to sit beside my window (Jesse's bay window)
    
    And listen to the sirens
    
    She is perfect in that fucked up way
    
    That all the magazines
    
    Seem to want to glorify these days
    
    She looks like a teenage anthem
    
    She looks like she could have been happy
    
    In another life
    
    In another life
    
    She came out west
    
    Just to break the spell
    
    After thirteen long years
    
    In a death trap from hell
    
    Six months gone
    
    Living with a hottie is all right
    
    Her mother tells her
    
    Everything will be all right
    
    Yeah, she just lies to all
    
    And everything will be all right
    
    She looks like a teenage anthem
    
    She looks like a magazine girl
    
    She looks like a teenage anthem
    
    Like she used to be happy
    
    In another world
    
    She looks like a teenage anthem
    
    She is happy with the girl inside
    
    She looks like a teenage anthem
    
    And looks like she could have been
    
    Happy in another life
    
    In another life
    
    Happy in another life
    
    I met her by the window of her home
    
    She is the busiest girl that I have ever known
    
    Yeah I try to wake her up in the middle of the night
    
    Just to tell her everything will be all right
    
    Suzie smiles at me tells me everything will be all right
    
    Yeah, Suzie smiles at me tells me everything will be all right
    
    Yeah I tell myself the same damn thing everyday
    
    Ooooh everything will be all right (X4)

Please review, as this one was better than the other one

Luci


End file.
